The Murasakibara Family
by XlXlovelyXlX
Summary: A little more to the background of Murasakibara Atsushi. I plan it to be a good story but it is my first one so please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sometimes I find myself asking the same question, What will I do with my life. I don't mean to sound selfish but I'm good at anything I do, anything and everything.

Most of my life revolves around basketball because my dad was a former NBA player and my mother was a former WNBA player, convenient isn't it. I know, but that's how they met, my mother was daring and my father liked that. My father came from a very rich family, I mean my grandfather built one of the biggest industries ever built! So after my parents retired they got married and dad became the successor of the company. Oh and they had me and my two brothers.

My brothers and I are triplets and two of us have lovely velvet purple hair (from my mother) and our other brother has elegant blond hair (from our father). Mother is originally from Japan but came to America when she was scouted.

My mother left my father when me and my sibling were only 10, she wanted to go back to japan and when she left so did my fellow purple haired sibling… leaving only me, my father, and my brother. I haven't seen my mother since and she hasn't even written a letter, but am I sad? No, in fact my life is going really good right now.

after that my father enrolled us in a high school where all of the former and current NBA, WNBA, any professional sport player's kids are. I am Kurina, Kurina Murasakibara and I am a first year in South High, Oh I'm also the current captain of the boys basketball team, why you ask? Well let's keep that a secret for now.

A/N: this is my first story i have ever wrote. I am kinda scared about sharing my ideas with others but i hope you read this and like it. Kurina Murasakibara is an OC but its pretty easy to tell who her brother is, the purple haired one i mean... Im gonna stop talking now...

(3rd person view)

Kurina walked in like she owned the place, which she kinda did. The highschool was founded by her very own father because he honestly thought that the athletic kids and the nerds should be separate.

Kurina was the only female to make it into the school, you may think its because of her father but its really not. Kurina is extreamly short compared to everyone else, she's always been small.

Everyone thought of her as a little sister, all except her own brother. Haname, elegant blond hair, dashing good looks, top of his class, and co-captain to the "unique" basketball team.

He never acknowledged his sister, he always thought too much of stuff and he was very surprised when he came to find that the other captain is his sister.

Kurina had long curly velvet purple hair with bangs that were cut perfectly so when swept to the side they didn't get in her eyes. She was a beauty, most guys stopped her on the street (or tried would be a better word) to get her number but she ignored them.

Kurina has an official court ordered FBI form saying that she is never allowed to play on a females team. So Kurina has to play with the boys because of what happened in the past…

A/N: REUPLOADED SO LETS HOPE IT WORKS! Thanks to every one who reads the story and I try really hard but this is my first story so…. I talk to much…. Ok bye bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know if anyone really likes my story but I worked hard on it so please continue to read it thank you! I DON'T OWN KNB!

Chapter two

(1st person)

I walked down the hall of the prestigious sports academy… it reeked of desperation and determination… something I lost a long time ago. As I walked down the hall I noticed that there were some quite loud yells coming from my father's office. I wonder what's up… I put my ear up to the door to listen, he was on the phone.

Someone: I WANT HER TO MOVE TO JAPAN! HER AND HER BROTHER!

Dad: I ALREADY TOLD YOU WOMAN! THEY ARENT GOING!

Someone: I want to see my children!

… It was mom…

My dad seemed to calm down.

Dad: don't you think I want to see my other child too. I have 3 children not 2.

Will we go or not, the fight between dad and… I don't even want to call her mom…

Mom: I'm really sorry… I didn't want to leave you those years ago…

Was she apologizing? What is she expecting? Us to forgive her?

Dad: Megumi…

Mom: (crying) please… come to Japan…

(ok I know this sounds weird but the phone is on speaker phone)

Dad: … Ok… I can visit for 6 months.

"DAD!", whoops did I say that out loud?

Dad: sorry honey, I have to go, it seems we have and eavesdropper.

Mom: (calmed down) O-ok… call me later Richard…

I covered my mouth… crap

I ran down the hallway but there was nowhere to hide…

so I did what anyone would do in that rational person would do in this situation.

I rolled in a ball on the floor and hoped he wouldn't notice me…

He opened the door… it seems like I was found

He looked around, "huh? Kurina? So you heard"

I sat there. "you cant see me"

"yes I can"

Ok ok so maybe he could see me…

"Lets go home"

"Yeah"

AT HOME

(3rd person)

"dad, are we really going to Japan?", Kurina said, she was really excited… but not to see her mother.

"Yes we are, I called your mother back and she gave me their address."

Haname spoke up. "when do we leave?"

Their Dad continued to answer their questions, "Tomorrow"

…

"WHAT?!" Kurina and Haname both screamed at the same time, they were a part of triplets.

They both looked at each other. That was right… they would get to meet their other triplet that they haven't seen in 6 years.

And so they packed all of their things... half a year in a foreign land… Its not like they would be totally lost, they did know their mother for 10 years and in that time they both learned how to speak Japanese fluently. They leave tomorrow… how nerve wrecking…

A/N ok chapter 2 finished! Sorry it took forever I was dealing with a lot of stuff and kinda forgot about for a while but I remembered so expect a lot .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so here is chapter 3, #sobored please read and comment, oh and I DON'T OWN KNB!

Chapter 3

(1st person Kurina)

It was early the next morning, the night before we had packed everything because for the next six months we would be in Japan.

I was scared.

My mom… and my brother… I haven't seen them for years…

We all got in the limo outside our mansion… what would the house that we were gonna live in for the next half year look like? The car took off and we all sat in silence for a moment until my father spoke up.

"So, are you guys excited? I know I am."

"EXCITED?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE EXCITED WHEN YOU ARE TAKING US TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TO SEE A WOMAN WHO ABANDONED US YEARS AGO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD LIFE WITHOUT A MOTHER, EVEN WHEN I REALLY NEEDED ONE I PULLED THROUGH! WE DON'T NEED HER!" uh oh… I may have kinda snapped.

My father lowered his head, "how can you say such cruel things? She left because she was homesick. She didn't want to leave in the first place. She loved you a lot, you and your brother but-"

"Enough! The both of you!" Crap! It was Haname!

"You!" he pointed at me. "We are going to Japan, accept it!"

I nodded nearly on the edge of tears… my big brother was yelling at me.

He pointed to my father next, "and you! Don't say she loved us a lot! If she loved us even a little she could have written, called, ANYTHING!"

He was obviously disturbed by the mother subject, so was I.

We rode in silence until we got to the airport. We got out of the car and walked inside where they checked to make sure that we were who we said we were and then escorted us to where our Jet was.

Once we got on the Jet and settled we all took a seat and decided to sleep until we got there.

When I wake up… I'll be in Japan… with my Mother… and him…

(Japan POV)

The tall violet head and the short-in-comparison-to-the-7-foot-monster raven head walked, talking like usual

"So I heard your dad, sister, and brother are flying in"

"Yeah…" He munched down on some Cheetos like snacks.

"Are you excited Atsushi?"

The tall one smirked, which was a first for him

"This will be interesting."

A/N: Ok so my school is on break and I am so bored! I went to the park and just 'hung out' for like 4 hours! Man I am bored… ill probably stock up on my chapters that way I won't be behind… comment and tell me if there is something I can do to improve my writing… constructive criticism! ~


End file.
